Repeating History
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Bellatrix learns from her mother.


**Title:** Repeating History  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Druella, Cygnus III  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 777  
 **Summary:** Bellatrix learns from her mother.  
 **Notes:**

 **Fanfiction World Adventures Competition I:** Round 4- Mengjia Longshan Temple - Prompts Used - (colour) bright red, (word) mercy, (word) worship

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Myths and Legends - Task - Write about history repeating itself in anyway you please.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Musidora Barkwith - Bronze - Write about a controlling person.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Winter Tuque - 777 words, any plot

* * *

Bellatrix sat at the table. Her parents ignored her and her sisters, something she had come to expect. She even liked it because she was allowed to see the truth in their ignorance.

While her sisters did their best to pretend there wasn't a fight going on, both of their gazes focused on the bright red table cloth that covered the table, Bellatrix watched the scene between her parents unfold with eager eyes.

"How dare you!" Druella hissed. "You have no right to make that kind of decision without me."

Cygnus was a strong, proud man, but he hated when his wife was this angry with him. "Love, I thought I was doing what was best for us. You have to see that."

Druella narrowed her eyes, and Bellatrix knew her father was close to begging for mercy. She had always been taught that Blacks didn't beg for anything, but that didn't seem to matter to her father when her mother was displeased.

With a angry burst of air from her mouth, Druella turned and left with Cygnus following close behind her, still begging for Druella to listen to reason.

All the while, Bellatrix's young, impressionable ten-year old mind began plotting. It was so obvious that her father practically worshiped her mother. Cygnus Black III would do anything for Druella Black. He didn't care if it was demeaning to him. He simply wished for his wife's happiness with him, especially since their marriage had been contracted like most Pure-bloods. Unlike most Pure-bloods, though, Cygnus truly loved Druella.

Bellatrix couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to have that kind of control over another person. To have that kind of power. And Bellatrix wanted it. She wanted to know there was no one more important than her to at least one other person. Maybe even two people. She wanted to know that person would beg for her if it came down to it.

She wanted that kind of devotion, someone who would do anything for her. And with all of the surety that she felt, Bellatrix would make sure she had it. If her mother was lucky enough to experience it, why shouldn't Bellatrix have the same luck?

* * *

Bellatrix wasn't interested in Rodolphus Lestrange at all. He was nothing to her. He wasn't the smartest or the most athletic. There was absolutely nothing remarkable about him, nothing that would ever attract her to him. She had been furious when she was told about the marriage contract. Couldn't her parents have picked a better husband for her, someone from a more elite family maybe? Narcissa got Lucius Malfoy, and she was stuck with Rodolphus Lestrange. She was the oldest sister so shouldn't she have gotten the better husband?

She vowed as she got on the Hogwarts Express that she would make sure Rodolphus understood just how dissatisfied she was with their future marriage. He would know her wrath.

She stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and almost immediately, she was joined by Rodolphus. "I guess you've heard," Bellatrix stated, glaring at him.

Rodolphus smiled. "Yes, and I have to admit that I'm happy. I much prefer you over the majority of witches that I could have been matched with. I promise you that I will do everything I can to make you happy." He cupped her cheek. "I think we'll be really good together."

She quickly stepped away from his touch as her mind went back to her long ago promise to herself. Although she had not wanted Rodolphus as her husband, maybe it wouldn't be all bad. She could mold him into what she wanted him to be. Rodolphus was weak-minded, and she knew if she did it right, she would have all of the control over him and the devotion that she wanted.

* * *

Bellatrix crossed him arms. "I am not happy right now," Bellatrix growled.

"I want to be a father. What is wrong with that?" Rodolphus implored.

"Our Lord wants us to focus on the cause. That's what's important. Not some baby that isn't even conceived, yet. We took our Lord's marks so we'll do his bidding without fail. Do you understand me?"

Rodolphus opened his mouth, but it quickly fell shut before he uttered anything.

She stepped forward and gripped his chin, her long fingernails digging into his soft skin. "Do you understand me?"

"If that's what will make you happy, then fine. We'll do it your way."

She pushed him away and strode out of the room with an angry huff. And just like her father had with her mother, Rodolphus followed her like an obedient crup.

She gleefully smirked, completely satisfied.


End file.
